digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazemon
|slide=ZephyrmonDigimon Frontier, "The Swiss Family Digimon" 16 |java=Sawa Ishige |javan=(Frontier) |enva=Michelle Ruff |envan=(Frontier) |partner=Zoe Orimoto Fusion Fighters/United Army |jacards= , , , , , |encards= , , , |n1=(Ja:) FairymonYouTube: "digimon frontier cms." |n2=(En-Sg:) Fairimon''Digimon Frontier (manhua)'' |n3=(Zh:) 仙女兽 }} Kazemon is a Fairy Digimon. It possesses power over Wind which bears the might of AncientKazemon. It freely manipulates the atmosphere to display mirages to its opponents, and specializes in attacks that generate " " made from vacuums. However, it is more proficient in information warfare than in actual combat ability. Although it has an innocent personality brimming with curiosity, and is a gossipy, talkative troublemaker, because it has no ill will for the person, it isn't really hated. It is thoroughly optimistic, and is the possessor of a strong heart that cuts its way through small difficulties with a smile. Attacks *'Tempest Twist' (Tornado Gamba, ): Performs a handstand and unleashes a whirlwind kick. *'Roseo Temporale' ( ): Rushes toward the opponent, then dispatches a back-flip kick after a barrage of kicks. *'Hurricane Wave'This attack is named "Hurricane Gale" in Digimon Frontier, "Lucemon on the Loose" 49. (Brezza Petalo, ): Throws long, thin tornadoes erupting from its fingertips. *'Love Tap' (Carino Anca, ): Taps foes with buttocks to cause temporary feelings of attraction. *'Fiorente Furiata' ( ): Performs a kick with its left and right leg. *'Astato Vespa' ( "}}): Stomps on the opponent twice while in the air. **'Luna Assalto' ( ): Turns and unleashes a flying kick after Astato Vespa. *'Vergine Bomba' ( ): Hits the enemy with its bottom. After being hit, the opponent will fall into confusion. *'Fata Danza' ( ): Kicks the enemy down before performing a rising, flip kick. * : Shoots up into the air after jumping. * : Drops immediately to the earth. Design Kazemon is a with long purple hair, fair skin, and four green stripes on its face. It wears a pink bra and pink panties, a high-waist pink belt above its navel, and large, pink boots with green soles, purple heels with butterfly wings attached, green borders at the top, yellow and red circles, and white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out of it, forming a butterfly image on each knee. It also wears purple armbands under metallic gauntlets with brooches at the wrist that are adorned with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind and have butterfly wings attached, metallic shoulder pads and a visor with a final pair of butterfly wings attached. In the Digimon Xros Loader virtual pet, Kazemon's hair is bluish grey instead of its usual purple coloring. Etymologies ;Fairimon (フェアリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *'En:' . Alternate spelling of "fairy". ;Kazemon Name used in Digimon Frontier and most American English media. *'Ja:' . Development During its development, Kazemon was named "Elfmon" (エルフモン) and "Sylphmon" (シルフモン).https://twitter.com/bandai_digimon/status/1110016641381756928 Fiction Digimon Frontier Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Digimon Frontier: A Train Called Hope Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digital Monster: Dproject Kazemon can be obtained by giving the H Spirit of Wind to a Salamon or Gatomon. Digimon World Re:Digitize Decode Kazemon is #532 of the Digimon Cards. Digimon World: Next Order Kazemon is #464 of the Digimon Cards. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Kazemon is #345 of the Digimon Medals. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Kazemon is #345 of the Digimon Medals. Digimon Masters Kazemon is an obtainable Digimon at the H-Hybrid level. Digimon Heroes! Fairimon is card 6-000, and 6-614, and 6-954. Notes and references